Vérité
by hyerinssi
Summary: Karena kejujuran memang bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk diterima manusia. (Vkook/KookV)
1. Betrayal

**Vérité**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Pair: Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

.

 **Part 1: Betrayal**

.

.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap gelas di depannya dengan tatapan kosong, berusaha menghindari tatapan yang dilayangkan sosok di hadapannya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka semuanya akan berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Jungkook adalah sosok yang benar-benar _mengagumkan_ , sebagai anggota tim basket maupun sebagai teman. Anak itu 1 tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung, dan ketika dia mendaftarkan diri di tim, Taehyung adalah orang yang merekomendasikan agar dia diterima, mengingat kemampuan yang ditunjukkannya saat seleksi.

Dia tinggi, mungkin 10 sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Taehyung, yang merupakan kapten dalam timnya. Kemampuannya dalam bermain basket juga tidak bisa diremehkan—dan tentu saja tinggi badannya sangat membantu dalam hal itu. Meskipun agak canggung pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya dia bisa membaur dengan baik di dalam tim.

Bagaimanapun, Taehyung adalah teman terdekat Jungkook, terutama di dalam tim. Meskipun Taehyung terlihat dekat dengan semua orang, Jungkook adalah sahabatnya, orang terakhir di dunia ini yang _dia pikir_ akan mengkhianatinya. Tidak mudah bagi Taehyung untuk mempercayai seseorang lebih dari yang lain mengingat dia sangat populer dan semua orang ingin menjadi temannya. Dan ya, Jungkook mendapatkan kepercayaan itu.

Kemudian Taehyung menyadari bahwa semuanya mulai berubah.

Para pendukung tim sekolah mereka saat pertandingan – terutama yang perempuan, tentu saja – mulai lebih memperhatikan dan mendukung Jungkook ketimbang Taehyung, sekalipun Taehyung adalah jagoan dalam timnya. Bahkan mereka berkata bahwa Jungkook dapat menggantikan posisi Taehyung sebagai kapten. Jungkook juga mulai menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak-anak populer lain dan mulai berkencan.

Taehyung tidak masalah dengan semua itu, sungguh. Sampai Jungkook mulai mengabaikan Taehyung.

Jungkook mulai jarang bicara dengan Taehyung setelah 5 bulan dia bergabung di dalam tim. Awalnya Taehyung memaklumkan itu, mengingat mereka bahkan tidak satu angkatan dan Jungkook tidak perlu bersama Taehyung sepanjang waktu. Namun Taehyung mulai merasa janggal karena Jungkook terlihat berusaha menghindari Taehyung. Ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk memikirkan kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja dan Taehyung tidak habis pikir mengapa Jungkook harus menghindarinya.

Dua bulan berikutnya adalah yang terburuk.

Semua orang di dalam tim mengabaikan Taehyung, seolah ia tidak berada di sana. Mereka lebih senang mengobrol dengan Jungkook, membahas ini dan itu. Taehyung tidak keberatan, namun ketika Jungkook langsung membuang muka ketika tidak sengaja bertatapan dengannya, entah mengapa Taehyung dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya mengerti apa yang disebut dengan pengkhianatan.

Saat bertanding pun tidak berbeda jauh. Anggota tim yang lain seolah enggan mengoper bola pada Taehyung. Mereka semua akan berusaha untuk memberikan bola kepada Jungkook. Dan Taehyung cukup memahami situasi untuk meminta pelatih agar dirinya digantikan oleh anggota lain.

Taehyung tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan; kehilangan kepercayaan teman-temannya dalam bermain basket yang notabene adalah hal yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini, atau dikhianati sahabatnya.

.

.

"Aku pikir aku sudah mengatakannya cukup jelas. Aku sudah menemukan teman-teman baru yang lebih menyenangkan. Lagipula, dengan begini aku bisa menjadi yang nomor satu dalam tim, bukan begitu, _hyung_?" suara Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung begitu saja, membuatnya mendongakkan kepala, mengingat postur tubuh Jungkook memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dan setelah itu aku dibuang?" tanpa sadar, Taehyung menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya begitu saja.

"Astaga, kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini, _hyung._ Kau bahkan lebih tua setahun dariku," Jungkook terkekeh. "Kita semua tahu bahwa dalam hidup ini selalu ada yang datang dan pergi, bukan?"

Apa?

"Sudah dulu, ya, aku ada janji. Terima kasih atas minumannya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," Jungkook berdiri dan berbalik badan, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terhenyak di tempatnya.

Sejak hari itu Taehyung tahu, jauh lebih menyakitkan melihat orang yang ia percayai mati-matian pergi dan tidak pernah menoleh lagi.

.

– **fine**

 **a/n:**

Special thanks buat Xiaohui dan anak-anak Limitless: Janda, Mulia, dan Hari Kasih Sayang (nama disamarkan demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama).

Semoga sesuai ekspektasi hehe

 **-Hyerin**


	2. Confession

**Vérité**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Pair: Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

.

Karena sama seperti koin yang memiliki 2 sisi, setiap kisah pun juga selalu begitu adanya.

.

 **Part 2: Confession**

.

.

Jungkook tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bermain basket. Mungkin 2 tahun lalu? Entahlah.

Semua karena _astrositoma difusa_ yang diidapnya.

Begitu kedua orangtuanya mengetahui penyakit yang diderita anak mereka, Jungkook langsung dihadapkan dengan serangkaian jadwal terapi radiasi dan berbagai obat-obatan, serta larangan melakukan aktivitas berat demi operasinya nanti, termasuk melakukan hobinya; bermain basket.

Jungkook bukan apa-apa tanpa basket. Olahraga itulah yang membawa namanya melambung tinggi sekalipun ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar saat itu, dan popularitasnya berlanjut sampai ke sekolah menengah. Ia juga kehilangan tempat untuk melampiaskan kepenatan dalam hidupnya, sebagaimana ia dulu melakukannya dengan cara menyalurkan hobinya. Jungkook pun bertekad untuk masuk ke dalam tim basket tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, apapun yang terjadi.

Kemudian ia bertemu pemuda itu.

Namanya Taehyung, dan dia adalah kapten tim basket di sekolah barunya. Tipikal anak populer yang cerdas secara akademis dan non akademis, dan tentu saja disukai semua orang, termasuk para guru. Jungkook yakin ia tidak akan menyukai pemuda itu karena dia akan mengingatkan Jungkook akan masa lalu dan ambisinya.

Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Ketika berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu, Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tuhan tentu sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik ketika menciptakan Taehyung; tatapan tajam, rahang tegas, postur tegap. Ketika Jungkook menatap ke dalam matanya, ia tahu ia telah terjerat ke dalam pesonanya dan tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Sayangnya akal sehatnya berpikir dua kali lebih cepat daripada hati nuraninya. Selama 2 tahun ia tersiksa, tanpa tatapan penuh pemujaan yang dilayangkan untuknya, tanpa sorak-sorai yang berkumandang atas namanya, dan tanpa orang-orang yang benar-benar mau berteman dengannya. Dan kini di hadapannya berdirilah sosok itu, yang memiliki semua yang dulu pernah dimilikinya dan semua yang selalu diinginkannya. Taehyung tentu harus tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika semua itu direnggut daripadanya.

Karena itu, saat Jungkook mengikuti audisi untuk masuk ke tim basket, sekalipun jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang melihat senyuman tulus yang diberikan Taehyung untuknya, ia memantapkan hati untuk _menyiksa_ Taehyung sebagaimana semesta ini menyiksanya.

.

.

Ketika Jungkook menjadi semakin dekat dengan Taehyung, ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan tega menjalankan ambisinya. Tidak ketika Taehyung bahkan mempercayai Jungkook lebih dari semua temannya yang lain. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya mempercayakan sesuatu kepada orang lain ketika ia bahkan tidak tahu mana yang tulus dan mana yang tidak.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar kendali Jungkook.

Orang-orang lebih sering menyorakinya selama pertandingan berlangsung, anggota tim lebih sering mengoper bola padanya, dan teman-teman yang mulai lebih banyak mengobrol dengannya. Semuanya benar-benar di luar perkiraan Jungkook. Dan ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat sorot terluka yang dilayangkan Taehyung padanya, karena entah mengapa ia merasa seperti telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dan ia merasa sudah saatnya ia menjauh dari kehidupan Taehyung.

Karena itu, ketika Taehyung mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kafe dekat sekolah sepulang latihan, Jungkook menyetujuinya. Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung akan menyinggung tentang perubahan sikapnya lebih dulu. Namun ia tahu inilah saatnya, dan ia tidak menahan dirinya untuk membuat kata-katanya terdengar tidak menusuk. Melihat tatapan Taehyung, ia tahu ia berhasil membuat Taehyung membencinya. Sekalipun menyakitkan dianggap pengkhianat oleh sahabatnya sendiri, tapi mungkin ini memang yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

Tak ingin berlama-lama melihat tatapan itu, Jungkook segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, kegelapan menghampirinya.

.

.

Yang Jungkook lihat pertama kali ketika membuka mata adalah dua sosok dengan raut wajah penuh kelegaan milik kakak perempuannya dan ibunya. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya dan seketika itu juga is menyadari dimana dirinya berada. Rumah sakit, tentu saja.

"Kau pingsan di jalan, dan temanmu meneleponku menggunakan ponselmu," jelas kakaknya.

Siapa?

"Dan kau bermain basket lagi diam-diam? Kau tahu sendiri kan larangan itu juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Kalau kau sudah sembuh total tentu kau bisa bermain lagi," ibunya menghela nafas. " _Eomma_ benar-benar ingin marah, tapi temanmu sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan mungkin kau berhutang penjelasan padanya."

Tidak lama setelah kakak dan ibunya keluar, _teman_ yang sudah menolong Jungkook itu masuk ke kamar tempatnya dirawat. Saat itu juga, Jungkook dihadapkan pada sepasang mata yang sudah lama ia kenal, yang sudah biasa ia lihat hampir setiap hari. Sorot mata yang biasa penuh dengan kehangatan, keramahan, dan dukungan—sekarang digantikan dengan tatapan kosong antara bingung, kecewa, dan kehilangan harapan.

Tentu saja ia sedang menatap iris kelam Taehyung.

.

.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela begitu mendengar suara bernada rendah itu, enggan menatap si penanya sekalipun ia bisa saja dianggap tidak sopan. Ia jauh lebih tertarik untuk mengamati pemandangan di luar sana—walaupun itu membuatnya merasa seperti hewan malang yang terperangkap dalam jeruji dusta dan kelicikan.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Taehyung menunggu; menunggu Jungkook yang menghela nafas dengan sorot mata kosong. Ia seperti sedang berpikir antara apakah dirinya harus menceritakan seluruh kebenarannya atau diam seribu kata.

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada lututnya sendiri, berusaha sabar. Yang ia hadapi sekarang bukan Jungkook si primadona basket, tapi Jungkook si pasien rumah sakit yang akhirnya bangun setelah pingsan tiba-tiba karena penyakitnya. Hal itu tentu saja membutuhkan kesabaran lebih. Namun, hampir saja ia menyerah untuk bertahan di ruangan yang berbau macam-macam campuran obat—jika bukan karena panggilan lirih Jungkook akan namanya sendiri.

"Taehyung- _hyung._ "

Satu kata itu membuatnya kembali pada realita.

"Aku divonis mengidap tumor otak dua tahun lalu," Jungkook menoleh padanya. "Dan semenjak saat itu, aku kehilangan semuanya—hobi, teman, popularitas, semuanya. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu," Jungkook tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung saat audisi tim.

"Aku tahu itu memang cara yang sangat licik, tapi apalagi yang harus kulakukan saat itu? Pemikiran tentang aku yang mendapatkan semua itu kembali terdengar sangat menggiurkan," Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Awalnya aku memang mendekatimu untuk merebut semua itu. Tapi percayalah, sejak aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, niat untuk melakukan hal itu menghilang begitu saja. Semua yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar di luar kendaliku dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengakhiri apa yang sudah kumulai. Bahkan aku tidak yakin apakah aku sudah memulainya atau belum."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Lagi, ia menghela nafas. "Semua yang aku katakan di kafe adalah kebohongan, karena aku benar-benar menghargaimu sebagai teman terdekatku. Aku tahu maaf memang tidak akan menyelsaikan apapun, tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, dan untuk itu aku ingin minta maaf. Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku karena aku memang hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyesal atas segalanya."

Jungkook tidak berani membuka matanya. Sudah cukup ia melihat tatapan seperti apa yang dilayangkan Taehyung tadi, dan ia memang layak mendapatkannya. Namun ia tidak perlu melihat tatapan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tatapan penuh rasa kecewa, pengkhianatan, dan penghinaan, hanya untuk membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu jika sedang bicara, Jungkook," suara lembut bernada rendah milik Taehyung mau tidak mau membuat Jungkook mengangkat pandangannya menemui tatapan Taehyung. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan Taehyung. Namun alih-alih menerima tatapan penuh penghinaan dan celaan, Jungkook malah melihat sorot ketulusan yang memancar dari mata Taehyung, diikuti senyum tipis pemuda itu.

Jungkook heran, sungguh heran. Biasanya Taehyung tidak seperti ini. Taehyung memang murah senyum, namun ia tidak mudah tersenyum di saat-saat serius. Rasa terkejut dan heran itu surut dan kemudian digantikan oleh rasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga, Taehyung adalah seniornya. Dengan pengakuan sejujur itu, seharusnya Jungkook akan mendengar teriakan dan cercaan, kemudian dijauhi satu angkatan ketika ia sudah masuk sekolah nanti, bukannya mendapati Taehyung tersenyum di tengah keheningan ini.

"Ya, aku akui, aku sangat kecewa. Aku merasa terkhianati karena aku benar-benar mempercayaimu," Taehyung menghela nafas, sementara Jungkook tersenyum miris. Hancur sudah. Ia baru saja mendapatkan seorang _teman_ yang begitu setia, dan ia menyakiti perasaannya dan membuangnya begitu saja.

"Tapi bisakah aku menjadi naif dengan menutup mata dan _sekali lagi_ mempercayakan semuanya kepadamu?" lirihan Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa jantungnya diremas begitu kuat.

Jungkook terenyuh. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Taehyung akan memperlakukannya sebegini baik. Seharusnya Taehyung langsung menamparnya. Seharusnya Taehyung langsung meninggalkannya. Seharusnya Taehyung tidak perlu menolongnya. Seharusnya—

— _Taehyung tidak membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang._

Jungkook tidak ingat sejak kapan senyuman Taehyung menjadi senyuman favoritnya. Jungkook tidak ingat sejak kapan ia merasa senyaman ini berada di sekitar Taehyung. Jungkook tidak ingat sejak kapan ia merasa sakit hati ketika teringat bahwa ia hanyalah sekadar teman di mata Taehyung.

 _Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, dan ia tidak yakin Taehyung akan menangkapnya._

Dan sekarang, Jungkook menghancurkan semuanya. Setelah Taehyung _mengistimewakan_ dirinya, ia malah memperlakukan Taehyung dengan keji, seolah kebaikannya memang pantas dibalas dengan hal itu. Jungkook tidak mengerti bagaimana Taehyung bisa memaafkannya begitu saja, setelah segala _kejahatan_ yang dilakukannya.

Jungkook tentu tidak akan berharap banyak. Dimaafkan Taehyung sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Ia bahkan tidak berani berharap Taehyung akan masih menganggapnya sebagai teman, apalagi yang lebih dari itu.

 _Sekalipun hatinya berdenyut nyeri mengingat hal itu._

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Taehyung, berusaha menahan semua rasa sakit dan bersalahnya, karena Taehyung masih bisa memaafkannya.

Suara ketukan membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Dokter yang selama ini menangani Jungkook muncul di ambang pintu.

"Operasimu sudah bisa dilaksanakan. Persiapkan dirimu, Jungkook- _ah,_ karena orangtuamu meminta operasi tersebut dilaksanakan secepatnya."

.

 **to be continued—**

 **a/n:**

Uhm, hai?

Sebenarnya, di chapter sebelumnya, ada tulisan " **fine** " (bahasa Latin untuk "akhir") di akhir cerita, jadi mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ternyata cerita ini ada lanjutannya. Awalnya cerita ini memang hanya oneshot, tapi aku merasa menganaktirikan Jungkook karena dia terlihat terlalu jahat, jadi aku memutuskan membuat cerita dari sudut pandang Jungkook (yang ternyata membutuhkan satu chapter tambahan).

Jadi ya, semoga bisa memuaskan yang kemarin sudah review minta sekuel hehe (aku bingung cara bales reviewnya maaf ;_; tapi aku baca kok, dan permintaannya sudah dipenuhi kan hehe)

Sampai bertemu di chapter terakhir!3

 **-Hyerin**


	3. The Beginning

Entah sudah berapa lama Taehyung menunduk dan menunggu. Beberapa jam yang lalu, operasi pengangkatan tumor di otak Jungkook dilaksanakan. Dan baru saja, orangtua dan kakak Jungkook diperbolehkan untuk melihat kondisinya karena operasi tersebut berhasil.

"Hey," Taehyung mengangkat kepala dan tatapannya jatuh pada sosok kakak perempuan Jungkook yang baru saja kembali ke ruang tunggu. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca sama sekali, namun Taehyung berharap itu merupakan suatu pertanda yang bagus. "Kami sudah selesai. Kini giliranmu untuk menjenguknya."

Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian melangkah ke ruangan tempat Jungkook dirawat. Ia lega. Hatinya tidak lagi merasa bersalah dan terbebani. Setidaknya Jungkook bisa bermain basket sepuas hatinya setelah ini tanpa halangan dan larangan.

Orangtua Jungkook masih di dalam ruangan, namun mereka melihat Taehyung lewat jendela dan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk masuk.

Dengan agak ragu Taehyung melangkah ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia merasa mengganggu percakapan orangtua dan anak, namun orangtua Jungkook sepertinya menyadari kecanggungan Taehyung karena mereka meninggalkan Taehyung berdua dengan Jungkook di ruangan itu.

"Hey," Taehyung duduk di kursi sebelah kasur tempat Jungkook berbaring. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Jauh lebih baik," Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap tepat ke mata Taehyung. Taehyung menunggu Jungkook untuk melanjutkan. Mungkin ia akan bertanya tentang kapan dia akan kembali masuk sekolah? Atau kapan dia bisa kembali bermain basket? Taehyung sudah punya jawabannya di kepala—sebagai kapten, tentu saja dia punya kendali.

"Tapi kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa?"

.

.

 **Vérité**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Pair: Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

.

 **Part 3: The Beginning**

.

.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan waktu itu, kemungkinan bahwa Jungkook akan lupa ingatan memang ada, mengingat di mana tumor tersebut bersarang. Dari hasil tanya jawab yang saya lakukan dengannya, ingatan terakhir Jungkook adalah tentang perpisahan sekolah menengah pertamanya dan otaknya tidak menyisakan sepotong ingatanpun mengenai sekolah menengah atasnya," ucapan dokter yang merawat Jungkook tersebut terus terngiang di telinga Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Jungkook tidak ingat bahwa dirinya diam-diam sudah bermain basket lagi. Dan Jungkook juga tidak mengingat apapun tentang Taehyung—

— _padahal Taehyung sedang memantapkan hati untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jungkook._

Pertama kali Taehyung melihat Jungkook, sorot mata pemuda itu adalah hal yang paling menarik dari Jungkook; begitu penuh ambisi dan keyakinan. Lalu entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasa bahwa senyuman Jungkook sangat manis. Kemudian ia juga mulai tertarik pada cara pandang Jungkook terhadap suatu keadaan. Begitu saja ketertarikan Taehyung berkembang, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh tenggelam pada pesona Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak ingin menjadi pemuda naif dengan mengatakan dirinya mencintai Jungkook, tapi ia sadar bahwa yang dirasakannya pada Jungkook memang lebih dari sekadar perasaan kepada seorang teman. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya begitu menginginkan Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri, begitu posesif, begitu pencemburu.

Tapi Taehyung sadar, Jungkook bagaikan Matahari sekarang. Ia adalah pusat tata surya, menarik planet-planet untuk mengitarinya. Ia bersinar begitu terang, mustahil bagi taehyung untuk berpaling darinya. Tapi ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa ia raih, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan bisa menjadi miliknya seorang, membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa manusia harus diciptakan dengan egoisme yang begitu besar.

Taehyung bimbang sekarang. Ia punya dua pilihan: mengingatkan Jungkook akan masa lalu mereka dengan kemungkinan Jungkook akan berpaling untuknya, atau pergi dari kehidupan Jungkook karena Matahari tidak pernah bersinar hanya untuk satu planet, apalagi untuk Merkurius sepertinya. Ya, Taehyung mengakui, dirinya bagaikan Merkurius dengan Jungkook sebagai Matahari. Merkurius memang yang paling dekat dengan Matahari dibandingkan planet lain, namun jarak hampir 60 juta kilometer membentang di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa bersanding dengan Matahari, karena ia milik semua orang.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak operasi pengangkatan tumor di otak Jungkook. Sudah tiga hari pula Taehyung selalu mengunjungi rumah sakit ini untuk menjenguk. Dan sudah tiga hari pula Taehyung berusaha menata hatinya dan memantapkan diri untuk mengambil keputusan.

Keputusan yang mungkin akan mengubah seluruh kisah mereka.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Jungkook dirawat dan melangkah masuk. Seperti biasa, Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis, membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya, akankah senyuman itu dilayangkan padanya jika seandainya Jungkook tidak lupa ingatan?

"Hai, _hyung,_ " Jungkook menyapa sambil tetap tersenyum, membuat hati Taehyung mencelos, mengingat mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir Taehyung melihat senyuman itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Hey," Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook seperti biasa lalu balas tersenyum, mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Sangat baik. Menurut dokter, minggu depan aku sudah bisa pulang," Jungkook berujar ceria. Mungkin seperti inilah Jungkook yang sebenarnya—ceria dan tanpa beban. Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Setelah ini, ia yakin Jungkook akan semakin bersinar, dengan sifat ramah dan murah senyum seperti itu, tentu saja akan ada semakin banyak orang yang ingin mendekati Jungkook. Dengan begitu, tanpa Taehyung sekalipun, Jungkook tidak akan merasa sendirian, bukan begitu?

"Hyung." Jungkook memanggil Taehyung dengan penuh keraguan. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja." jawab Taehyung, sedikit bingung karena selama 3 hari ini, Jungkook sudah bertanya yang macam-macam kepadanya. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook bertanya dengan nada ragu seperti ini.

"Uhm, hubungan kita dulu… sedekat apa?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

Taehyung terhenyak. Dia pikir Jungkook akan menanyakan tentang tim basket sekolah yang ia ceritakan kemarin, atau bagaimana pelajaran SMA akhir-akhir ini—apa saja, pertanyaan apa saja—asal bukan ini. Jawaban macam apa yang harus ia berikan? Bahwa mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai Taehyung bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat setiap berdekatan dengan Jungkook? Bahwa mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai Taehyung merasa dunianya seolah luluh lantak ketika dia pikir Jungkook benar-benar mengkhianatinya?

Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah. Apa mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan segalanya?

"Dulu kita sangat dekat," Taehyung memulai dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu dulu, tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku, mengingat aku memang tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain. Tanpa sadar perasaan itu berkembang begitu saja. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan, tapi aku mulai menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri, lebih dari yang bisa dirasakan seseorang kepada temannya."

Taehyung menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk mengamati reaksi Jungkook, namun ekspresi lawan bicaranya itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun, sehingga Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi aku sadar aku hanyalah Merkurius di dekatmu yang seperti Matahari. Aku memang dekat denganmu, tapi ada tujuh planet lain yang juga mengelilingimu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois, Jungkook- _ah,_ karena itu aku akan melupakan perasaan ini dan merelakanmu," ujar Taehyung lembut. Jungkook masih terdiam; raut wajahnya tidak terbaca sama sekali, tapi ia masih menatap Taehyung.

"Ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti, lupakanlah pembicaraan kita ini. Anggaplah pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku akan mengubur semua masa lalu kita, dan kau akan mencegah masa depan kita. Mungkin itu yang terbaik," Taehyung beranjak berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu, mengabaikan hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Tentu saja semua itu adalah kebohongan. Taehyung bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan tanpa Jungkook di sisinya. Namun Taehyung tetap melangkah, meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Selamat tinggal, Jungkook- _ah,_ " ucapan terakhir Taehyung terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu yang menutup, dan air mata Jungkook menetes begitu saja.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin memperjuangkan _kita_ , _hyung_? _Eomma_ bilang masa lalu kita tidak begitu baik, dan aku ingin memulai kembali segalanya dari awal bersamamu. Debaran ini… apakah aku harus mengabaikannya?" lirih Jungkook. Percuma. Pintu ruangan yang kini tertutup rapat adalah jawaban Taehyung atas pertanyaan retorikanya yang datang terlambat.

.

.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar tempat Jungkook dirawat, meresapi setiap kata yang terdengar dari dalam sambil menahan isakan. _Percayalah, Jungkook-_ ah, _aku juga berharap semesta tidak mempermainkan kita seperti ini. Namun ada beberapa mimpi dan harapan yang memang tidak bisa terwujud, karena begitulah cara hidup ini bekerja._

Kemudian pemuda bersurai coklat itu menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan menjauh.

.

— **fine**

 **a/n:**

Yak, akhirnya tamat. Kali ini beneran tamat, ga kayak chapter 1 hehe

Didedikasikan untuk kedua orang yang menginspirasiku sehingga cerita ini bisa mengalir begitu saja, **Alpha** dan **Omega** (nama disamarkan demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama). Meskipun kalian ga kenal aku, aku tetap ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Untuk Xiaohui, "editor" kesayangan, terimakasihhhhh!

Untuk "Limitless", jangan lupa kita harus foto full team nanti, dan mari ramaikan kembali grupnya hehe

Dan untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-favorit, dan mem-follow cerita ini, terima kasih banyak!

Aku sayang kalian!

Dan, uhm, aku boleh minta review berupa pendapat dan saran? Sekalian untuk penyemangat cerita berikutnya juga ahahahha

Terima kasih!

 **-Hyerin**


End file.
